


Better

by agroovymutation



Series: JJBek Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, JJBek Week, JJBek Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agroovymutation/pseuds/agroovymutation
Summary: JJ is anxious about the distance, and he needs Otabek to tell him it's alright.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> No betas. Day 4 for JJBek Week. A Short one-shot. 
> 
> Tumblr: itskjstyle.tumblr.com

It had only been a week since Otabek arrived in Kazakhstan fro Montreal. His visit there had been long - about two months, and it felt different to be back. While distance was a normal part of his relationship with JJ, the two had been spoiled by being that close for so long. Since his arrival home, Otabek had talked to JJ twelve times on Skype, and of those twelve times, JJ started and ended the call in what looked like he was about to break into tears.

Otabek hadn’t been sure of how to breach the topic as to what was upsetting JJ, so he pondered on how he would ask. He was sure that asking would only make it worse, but he hoped there was something he could do to help.

If there wasn’t anything he could do, then he wasn’t sure what he was going to do if JJ ended up far more upset at the end of their conversation. He was sure he’d find himself on a plane back to Montreal in the next few days.

JJ initiated their Skype call two minutes early, but Otabek had been prepared, and accepted the call within a few seconds from his laptop. He propped himself on his couch, letting his laptop sit on the coffee table in front of him. When the video started, he noted the red and puffy state of JJ’s eyes.

“JJ,” Otabek’s heart sank. His tone was soft, affectionate. It was only one JJ ever heard. Otabek wasn’t ever particularly loud about his affections, but when he was one-on-one with JJ, he was affectionate. It hurt to see JJ looking and feeling like this, too. He took a deep breath, and before he could address it - JJ spoke up.

“Am I annoying?” he asked.

“No,” Otabek answered. Though sometimes he knew JJ _could_ be, he found a lot of the traits others were annoyed by endearing. And Otabek knew that he was, for the most part, harmless. Especially if he didn’t feel any competition with someone.

“You don’t have to lie.”

“I never lie.”

JJ’s face fell towards the keyboard of his laptop. Otabek watched him in silence for a moment, before he spoke again.

“What is making you say this?”

“I was just thinking,” JJ said. Frown.

Otabek doubted that it was just _JJ thinking about things_. “JJ, I wouldn’t waste my time if you annoyed me.”

“We’re so far apart, Beks. Do you want to keep doing this? What if you find someone better than me?” JJ stopped for only a second, he didn’t give Otabek a chance to answer. “I mean, you _deserve_ so much better than me. It isn’t like you couldn’t find someone close. Someone who is close to you and loves you and...can spend all the time in the world with you.”

And then - there were tears. And they didn’t stop. Otabek didn’t know if he could make them stop.

“ _Jean_ ,” he said. His voice was strong and serious. “It’s been a year. I don’t want anyone else.” And Otabek didn’t lie. 

“But you can do so much better, Beks.”

“I want you.” He reached forward, his fingers moving over the corner of his laptop monitor. If he had JJ with him, he would have reached out and touched him. “You should come and visit me here. Get a ticket. Fly out this week if you have to.” Otabek did miss him. It’d be nice to have a bit more with him. And JJ wasn’t coping right now, so anything he could do would help. “We can train together here. Like the old days.”

JJ frowned, propping his chin onto his hand as he watched Otabek. The tears were still rolling, but they seemed to be slowing. “Are you sure you want me there with you, babe? Are you sure you want me?” His voice was quiet.

“Yes.” Simple. Straight forward. Like Otabek.

“Well, I can be there in two days. You can let me know if you mean it then.” JJ was still unconvinced, but there wasn’t much more he could do over skype. 

“Until then, I’ll just have to remind you.” Otabek said. “Go pack. I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
